Commander (Mass Combat)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide See also: Mass Combat The Commander of a Unit is the central authority and leader who issues most of the Unit's commands. A Commander controls the Unit's movement and can also fill every other role not currently filled by another character. A Unit can have only one Commander at a time. The below Actions include all Actions that can be performed while functioning as a Commander in Mass Combat: Full-Round Actions Full-Round Actions include the following: Hard March As a Full-Round Action, the Commander can move the Unit up to 4 times it's Speed. The Unit is Flat-Footed until the beginning of the Commander's next turn. An Attack Leader cannot order the Unit to make attacks until the end of the Commander's next turn. Standard Actions Standard Actions include the following: Aid Another As a Standard Action, your Unit can aid an attack roll or supress an enemy. Aiding an Attack Roll You can aid the attack roll of another Unit or Vehicle by adding your Unit's firepower to the attack. A Commander can make a DC 10 Knowledge (Tactics) check as a Standard Action to grant a single adjacent allied Unit or Vehicle a +2 bonus on it's next attack roll made before the beginning of the Commander's next turn. Charge The Commander can order the Unit to Charge, moving toward an enemy and making an attack in one Action. As a Standard Action, the Unit moves up to its Speed and then makes a melee attack roll against a target Unit or Vehicle in the same square or a ranged attack against a Unit within Weapon Range. The charging Unit gains a +2 bonus on it's attack roll but takes a -2 penalty to it's Reflex Defense until the start of its next turn. If a Commander orders a Unit to Charge, the Attack Leader cannot order the Unit to attack until the beginning of the Commander's next turn. Move Actions Move Actions include the following: Move The Commander can Move the Unit up to it's Speed as a Move Action. Swift Actions Swift Actions include the following: Disband Unit The Commander can Disband the Unit as a Swift Action. Use Tactical Knowledge By spending three Swift Actions, the Commander can give a Unit a tactical advantage. After spending the third Swift Action, make a DC 20 Knowledge (Tactics) check. If successful, the Commander can grant a single extra Standard Action to any other character filling a role in the Unit. If the Commander is the only character filling a role in the Unit, this Action has no effect. Reactions Reactions include the following: Disband and Reform Unit When a Unit Disbands, as a Reaction, the Commander of an adjacent Unit can order that Unit to Disband also and reform with the other Unit as a new Unit. Any heroes or unique characters must rejoin the Unit as a Move Action on their next turn, except for the Commander, who automatically transfers their role to the new Unit.